past & future
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: The samurai ranger's are surprised when a girl with her little brother appeare saying there from the future, and even more that jayden and mia are there parents


"keep the good work up rangers"jii said seeing them all training in the inside dojo when the sound of a car interrupted them all as they walked outside to see a car a girl and a boy.

The girl was 14 and the boy was 7 as the girl jumped from the drivers seat and went to the front of the car and opened the hood and smoke came out and it vanished as she coughed.

"stupid car battery gone again"she said as the boy jumped out.

"need any help"he said as he turned around.

"mommy daddy"he said and ran as he hugged mia and jayden as the girl turned and gasped looking at everyone as she shook her head.

"jackson there not our parent's get away from them"she said and grabbed him and brung him back to the car.

"that can't know or the fabric of time can tear"she hissed at him as she placed him back in the car.

"stay in here until i tell you too"she said as he huffed as she went to walk back to the rangers.

"but i wanna drive"he whined and she looked at him.

"you don't have your license i do, you're seven jackson you just have to wait until you're 14"she said and smiled.

"then you have to persuade mom to buy you a car, and my one needs fixing"she said as he laughed.

"considering how many time's you've crashed"he said as she shook her head and turned to the ranger's.

"does anyone here know how to fix a car by any chance, or at least has any tool's that i could use to fix my car"he said as everyone but mia shook there heads.

"i've got some tools you can use"she said as the girl smiled.

"thank you _mom-_ umm thank you, i'm zara"she said as mia nodded as everyone but zara went in and mia came out with some tool's and watched zara who opened up the hood of the car again and started to work on the car.

"how have you got your license anyway"mia said as zara looked at jackson then back at mia.

"is it okay if my brother what's inside for a bit, i don't want him inside my car while i'm fixing it"she said as mia nodded and jii came and got jackson and mia looked at zara.

"so how have you got a car then"mia said as zara beckoned her closer.

"i shouldn't be telling you this but you have to believe me"she said as mia nodded.

"my name is zara maxine shiba, my brother is called jackson matthew shiba, you and jayden are our parents, were from the year 2034, i was selected to come back in time to help you guy's fight xandred but jackson would of been on his own and i had to bring him with me"she said amia went wide eyed.

"me and jayden get together"she said as zara nodded and looked at the car.

"well if you have come back in time to help us, we need to tell the other's"mia said as zara nodded.

"but i wanna be able to try and fix my car first"zara aid as mia looked at her.

"you still didn't tell me how you got that"mia said as zara smirked.

"in my time the age rating for driving a car goes down to 14 and i passed my test first time and managed to persuade you to buy me a car"she said as mia smirked.

"how did you persuade me"mia said as zara smirked.

"i broke up with my boyfriend"she said wiping her face putting dirt and oil onto it as she took out a ripped headband out of her pocket and put it on keeping her hair out of her face.

"you broke up with your boyfriend to get a car, why"mia said as zara turned to her.

"dad hated him, you said you would get me a car if i found a way to make dad a little bit happy so i broke up with him and dad was back to normal again"zara said as mia nodded.

"come inside so we can talk with the other's and i'll get you a drink"mia said as zara nodded and smiled as they walked in and mia gave her a glass of water.

"thank you"she said and drunk if.

"so what are me an ja- you know who like then"mia said as zara smiled.

"a happily loving family with 2 kids"zara said as mia nodded.

"well since you came all this way i think we need to tell them"mia said as zara nodded and looked at jackson.

"mom understands and now we have to convince dad"she said as he grinned and bounced to jayden and grinned.

"he look's even funnier now then he does in the future zara"he said poking jayden in the cheek who frowned.

"jackson stop poking him i have to explain everything to him and jii"she said as a being was hered from her pocket and she pulled out a phone from her ripped jeans and pressed it to her ear.

"hello, we arrived safely and were at the location now"she said and swallowed.

"yes mom we will be safe"she said as she looked at jackson.

"here jackson speak to mommy while i talk to the ther's"she said as he grinned and grabbed the phone and sat in the dojo talking as zara looked at mia.

"in the future i swear you and dad love him more then me"zara said as mia laughed and zara turned t the other's.

"my name is zara maxine shiba, my brother's called jackson matthew shiba jayden, you and mia are our parents, were from the year 2034, i was selected to come back in time to help you guy's fight xandred but jackson would of been on his own and i had to bring him with me, you and mom are too busy with work to take care of us and so i take care of him on my own"zara said as everyone went wide eyed as zara drunk some more water.

"me and mia, are your parents"jayden said as zara nodded and the alarm's went and they all ran to the water map and zara knew the location's allready and stopped the other' from leaving.

"you can't go"she said as they frowned.

"why"they said as zara swallowed.

"if you do, mike will be put into a coma and emily will have a broken leg"zara said as she opend the door and ran to the car and opened the boot as she grabbed a case and placed it on the floor and opened it as she grabbed a red ruby gem type thing from the case and discarded er jumper as they saw a hole in her shirt where her chest was which had metal inside it and she placed the ruby inside her chest and turned it as it clicked in place and glowed red.

"MORPH ON, PHANTOM RANGER POWER"she said and turned into a black ranger with armor on as he suddenly perked up and was full of energy.

"i so hope this was worth breaking up with the red ranger"she said and ran off as she came back 10 minutes later as she demorphed and looked down at the red gem and sighed as she closed the box and placed it back into the car as she walked back inside and jackson saw the gem in her chest and gasped.

"zara, mom told you not to put the gem in"he said a zara sighed.

"well i will die if i don't jackson, you know this, and anyway technically our mom doesn't know about it and if i didn't put it in, she would of been the cause of my death"zara said as jackson nodded as she rubbed her chest where the gem was.

"what is that"kevin said as zara looked up.

"it's my gem, which keeps me alive"zara said as they frowned.

"what happened for you to need that to keep you alive"emily said as zara swallowed.

"when i was born, there was somthing wrong with my heart and i almost died a few times until this gem was created and given to me and it has energy inside of it to keep me alive and if i have it out for too long then i will die"zara said as they nodded.

"so why did i say don't put it in"mia said as zara looked at her.

"you believed that because i was in the past, before i was born i wouldn't need it"zar said as she swallowed.

"and i proved that theory wrong"zara said as jayen smirked.

"i hered what you said after you morphed out there, did you really break up with a red ranger for jayden to cheer up and me get you a car"mia said as zara looked up and smirked.

"yeah"zara said as mike laughed as they started to talk and zara filled them in on everything and including how long she could go without her gem before she would die and they filled her in on what room her and jackson would be sleeping in and that jii would get zara to start paranorma high.

* * *

><p>In the morning zara was given a bag and mia drove her to paranorma high.<p>

"i'll pick you up after school okay"mia said as zara nodded and adjusted the glasses on her face as she jumped out of the car and walked inside.

People were looking at zara weirdly considering they could see the gem in her chest s she found her locker and opened it as she placed thing's in it then went to class.

She walked in as the teacher walked out and some guy's raised there brows at her.

"hey freak what' that"the leader said as he got up and walked to her.

"what"she said as he took the gem from her chest and everyone watched as she suddenly changed from perky to drowsy.

"give it back, i need it"she said as she tried to get it and he laughed and pulled it back.

"come and get it"he said and she reached for it but he shoved her back as the teacher and the year head came in.

"give it back"she said again as he laughed.

"come and get it new kid"he said as zara felt a pang of pain in her chest.

"please i need it"she said as she scrunched up her face in pain and leaned on a desk with a hnd at her chest.

"please can i have it back"she said holding her and out and she felt him place it into her hand and sh placed it into her chest again and slowly she regained energy and looked up.

"thank you"she said and sat down.

"what the hell is that"a guy breathed out and zara looked up.

"it keeps me alive"she said as an alarm rang out and everyone ran out of the school which had smoke coming from it and zara saw a monster inside one of the rooms and dropped her bag to the floor as the guy who took her gem saw her and walked to her.

"look i'm sorry about earlier, tbh you look like a cool chick, i'm harry"he said as she looked and smiled.

"nice to meet you harry i'm zara but i've got to handle somthing quickly"she said as the door's of the school closed and zara ran and everyone watched as she dived through a window smashing it.

Everyone stared and watched as she dived through the window in shock as they saw the monster on the top level and second's later the door was kicked open and out came zara with 2 people as she placed them on the floor and looked back up at the roof of the school and saw the monster.

"god how am i gonna get up there"she said as she coughed until the monster jumped don and she smiled.

"that was easy"she said as he ran at her and she ducked a slash and punched him in the cheat a few times until he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back making her yell in pain.

"DIE"he yelled at her as the ambulances, police and firemen appeared and watched as he sun and fung her through the window as the samurai's appeared and zara jumped through the window again her clothes torched and her face dirty as she coughed as she pointed at him and smirked.

"you want m to die then kill me, but you're gonna have to fight me"she said as she ran at him as she started to fight and everyone saw how powerfully she was fighting without morphing until she slid back and held her hand up.

"phantom lazer"she said and in a flash a blaster appeared in her hand as she aimed and started to blast him until he staggered back.

"i will kill you"he said as he turned and vanished as zara smirked and twirled the blaster in her hand and blew the top like she was in a western movie and looked at the samurais.

"i guess you handled that on your own then"mike said as zara rolled her eye's and threw the blaster into the air as it vanished and she started to cough as she rubbed her face.

"you alright"jayden said as she nodded and coughed again as paramedic's ran to her and she had to sit in the ambulance with a mask on as everyone was sent home and zara was fine again as the ranger's and her were walking home when they found people shooting a movie when the director groaned.

"shirley you're fired"he yelled at the prissy girl who glared and stormed off as the director looked around and saw zara and gasped and ran to her.

"i found her"he said and pulled her over to the set.

"what"she said as the other's walked over as the director grabbed the jumped from the chair and threw it at her.

"put it on"he said as she frowned.

"okay"she said a she slipped it on as he pulled the hood down.

"MAKE UP GET THIS STAR LOOKING FABULOUS"he yelled as girl's swarmed zara who tried to get them to stop.

"i hate makeup don't i'm allergic to that, and that"she said and the people backed off and zara wiped it all off.

"should hope i don't have an allergic reaction"she said as the director put her in front of this man.

"he's going to grab your shoulder and you're gonna glance back and say don't touch me then he's gonna try and fight you and i want you to dodge every move he throws at you"he said as she nodded and he sat back down.

"young samurai take 9"th man sad with the board as the director swallowed.

"ACTION"he yelled as zara felt the man grab her shoulder and she glanced back at him and smirked.

"don't touch me"she said as she turned and he went for a punch and she leaned back and did a backwards cartwheel as he went down low for a sweep and she flipped over him and he went for a round house as she turned her head at the last second as he landed and went for another punch as she caught his fist.

"throw him"the director mouthed at her as she smirked again.

"have a nice flight"she said as she pulled him towards her.

"send me a postcard"she said as she threw him onto the grass.

"CUT"the director yelled as everyone clapped.

"i've found this movie's new co-star"he said shocking zara.

"co-star"she said as he nodded.

"you can be the new co-star in this film"he said as zara looked at mia and jayden.

"can i"she said a they nodded and zara turned to the director.

"i'll do it"she said as he grinned and handed her a script.

"your characters name is akiko"he said as she nodded.

"do you have a phone number i can call to tell you where and when were shooting"he said as jayden ran over and gave him the shiba house number as he gave zara an extra script.

"incase you need someone to practice with"he said as she nodded and they went to leave.

"wait who's my co-star"she said as the director turned to her.

"i almost forgot, you need to meet the person who you're character falls in love with"he said and out came harry from the school.

"this is harry summer"he said as zara nodded.

"we've met before"she said as harry smiled and she left with the rangers.

"i can't believe i'm gonna be in a movie"zara said as they entered the house.

"hey mommy"jackson said on the phone as zara grinned.

"jackson can i speak to mommy after you"she said as he nodded.

"mommy, zara wants to talk to you"he said and handed zara the phone.

"hey mom big new's guess wat"she said as she grinned.

"the school burnt down, i saved a few lives then got a big part in a movie called young samurai, i'm playing one of the 2 main roles called akiko"she said as she smiled.

"and you're theory didn't work and i still have to have my gem in- you don't believe me, i'll let you talk to your self then"she said and handed the phone to mia.

"tell her that i have to keep me gem in"she said as mia swallowed.

"she was very slow and pale and looked like she was gonna be sick then we put the gem in and she looked better"mia said as she smiled and handed the phone back to zara.

"are you gonna tell dad that i'm now in a movie"she said as she swallowed.

"i'll pass you back to jackson"she said as she gave jackson the phone and looked at the front of her script as she sat down at the table and started to read through her lines.

"oh god"she said as the other's turned to her.

"what"they said as she looked up.

"me and harry have to kiss- the guy stole my gem this morning then apologised when the school started to burn"she said as the other stared.

"zara daddy wants to speak to you and he doesn't sound happy"jackson said passing her the phone.

"he's never happy, when speaking to me anyway"she said as she placed the phone to her ear.

"hello dad"she said as she swallowed and coughed.

"i'm sitting in the common room of the shiba house why"she said as she frowned.

"it's only a movie dad"she said as she sighed.

"dad i know i'm from the future but come on be happy for me just this once"she said confusing he others.

"i've dumped him dad, i dumped him so mom would buy me a car, i don't even have contact with him here"she said as she swallowed.

"why do you hate me, you're always mad when talking to me"she said as she swallowed.

"the accident dad, was not my fault, i'm not the reason why mom is in a wheelchair"he said as she got up and clenched her fists.

"you blame everything that happens to this family on me i-"she said as she froze and sniffed.

"y-you think it would be better if i didn't even return after helping you in this time"she said as she sniffed again and wiped her eyes.

"well fine then, when my job is done jackson is returning to you but i will not, i will stay here, maybe you would actually be happy then"she said as she took the phone and dropped it t the floor as she lifted her foot and crushed it under her boot as she wiped her eyes and ran to her room.

"zara"mia said and ran after her.

"zara what happened"she said as she closed the door and jumped onto zara's bed and hugged her.

"h-he hates me, i swear he does he blamed the big accident on me and he said that it would be much better if i didn't return with jackson after were done here"zara said as mia sighed.

"what is the big accident, tell me"mia said as zara sniffed and the other's walked into the room and sat down to listen.

"us 4 were going to see uncle terry and were in the car and d-dad had a break down on the wheel and passed out, i reached over from the back of the ar and tried to guide the wheel but we got into a crash"zara said as they nodded.

"y-you're now in a wheelchair with a broken leg jackson had fractured ribs and dad blamed me for it, he said i should of stopped the car instead of trying to drive it, that's why he never like the idea of you buying me a car, and now he doesn't want me"zara said as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"he said our family would be much more happy without me, that there would be no trouble"zara said as mia hugged her and looked at jayden who walked over and hugged her as well.

"zara he doesn't mean it"mia said as jayden nodded.

"yeah i know i don't mean it zara, just wait it will pass"jayden said as zara shook her head.

"but it won't dad, mom's told me time and time again just wait a bit and he won't be angry anymore but you're always angry with me, i've always wanted to prove my self to you but every time i try you shout at me"zara said as she wiped her eyes and froze.

"jackson come here"she said as he clamperd onto the bed.

"yeah sis"he said as zara took his hand.

"when i'm finished with helping here, i want you to go back on you're own, but send the car back"she said as he nodded.

"then i want you to tell mom and dad i'm dead, tell everyone i'm dead, okay"she said as he nodded.

"i will go back to out time, maybe a few week's or a month after you're back, i just want to test if dad really hates me or not"she said as a ringing interrupted everyone and zara pulled out her phone.

"but you smashed it"mia said as zara glanced up.

"i have 2 phones"zara said as she opened it.

"jackson answer it"she said as he took it off her and nodded.

"hey mommy"he said as he went wide eyed.

"you're legs healed and you can walk again, that's amazing"he said as zara smiled.

"you wanna speak to zara"he said as he looked at zara.

"s-she's having a moment right now because of dad, he said he didn't want her to return"jackson said as he nodded.

"passing you to her"he said as he covered the phone with his hand.

"she's pissed zara, and when mom gets pissed she is really pissed"he said handing it to her as zara placed the phone to her ear.

"hello mom"she said as she leaned against mia who rubbed her arm.

"he basically said to me that everything would be great if i stayed here and not return to the future, he said there would be no trouble, no having to scold me after i get home from school with a bloody nose and black eye"she said as she smiled.

"yeah i still have to do that movie, but the other main character was a massive jerk to me this morning, he stole my gem off me and started to say what's this why do you have it, i got if off him then he apologised when the school went up in flames"she said as she stiffened.

"dad want's to talk?"she said as she took the phone and hung up.

* * *

><p>"ready ACTION"was yelled as zara sheathed her two sword.<p>

"jack are you ok, you're head's bleeding"she said as she ran to harry.

"i'm find akiko seriously"he said taking her hands.

"you saved my life and i would like to give you somthing in return"he said as she nodded.

"depends what it is really"zara said as he smiled.

"zara's an amazing actress"emily said as her and the other's watched with jii as they agreed.

"i want to give you, a kiss"harry said as zara frowned.

"you want to give me a kiss"she said as he nodded.

"yes, in my country kiss's are a way of greeting someone like family or someone who they like"he said as as zara smirked.

"so you like me"she said s he nodded.

"well then, you want to give me a kiss, i won't stop you"she said as he smiled and laced his hands with her and leaned in as the 2 pressed there lips together but didn't kiss.

"CUT"the director said as the 2 looked at him.

"you two need to practise your kiss, there is quite a few kisses in this movie, go over there and practise kissing"he said as the 2 looked at eachother.

"is he serious"zara said as harry smirked and looked her up and down.

"i'm not complaining"he said as she went to hit him.

"that was a compliment"he said as she nodded.

"i know but...i can't believe he expects us to practice kissing"she said and as she turned to him he tilted her chin up and kissed her and everyone watched as he smirked and she kissed back and the director clapped.

"that's what we need"he said as the 2 broke apart as zara grabbed harry by the collar and brought her lips to his ear.

"i'm only kissing you for this movie, don't think you're getting anything else"she hissed and let him go as he laughed as the 2 got into position again.

"kissing scene take 2"

"ACTION"the director yelled.

"well then, you want to give me a kiss, i'm not stoppin you"zara said as he smiled and laced his fingers with hers and brought her closer as they kissed and she kissed him back.

"perfect"the director breathed out.

"now you two die"he said breaking them apart.

"what"zara said as the director laughed as he changed into a nighlock.

"ACTION"he yelled and in a flash zara and harry vanished.

* * *

><p>"where are we"harry said as the 2 looked around the scene.<p>

"were at the tengen gate"zara said as she saw she still had her swords and gave the shorter one to harry.

"keep up your guard and follow m, were in a movie, like inside one"she said as they walked inside.

"diaskune, you here"zara yelled but no reply as hered.

"cue kissing scene, action"was hered as the 2 looked at eachother.

"i have the urge to snog you"harry said as zara swallowed.

"what"she said as she sheathed she sword and sheathed his one as he bit his lip.

"i really want to snog you"he said as she rolled her eyes but he grabbed her hands and pushed her back against the wall pinning her hands above her head.

"let me go"zara said as he shook his head.

"i really need to kiss you"he said as she shook her head.

"i don't care let me go"she said but he didn't budge.

"no, i have this urge a big urge to kiss you"he said as she swallowed.

"then kiss me then"she said annoyingly as he forcefully kissed her but passionately for a bit until they needed air and they separated.

"there, you kissed me"she said as a laugh was hered and the 2 ran outside to see the nighlock director and mooggers and zara saw the board that the director used the white and black one and frowned and looked at harry.

"you're a distraction while i get behind them"she said as he grinned and nodded.

"but first"he said as he kissed her and she rolled her eyes and ran inside.

Zara ran inside and to the back of the house where she jumped over the wall and ran around to the front and stood behind the nighlock's and moggers and crept behind them and grabbed the bard and disappeared again and appeared back next to harry.

"take thi and throw it at me"zara said handing the board to him.

"what how did you get that, get them"the nighlock said as zara grabbed her katana and walked back.

"now"she said as he threw it and she slashed it as he got the urge back again and as the board smashed on the floor he ran to her and grabbed her and swung her around her as he kissed her and they vanished in a blue light.

They re appeared back in the real world and everyone looked at them as harry felt the feeling vanish and opened his eyes and dropped zara and she dropped to the floor.

"sorry"he said helping her up.

"were back, there was no real movie"zara said as she looked around at everyone.

"you said you had the urge to kiss me, why"zara said quietly as she turned to harry.

"i don't know i just got this urge somewhere deep inside of me to just kiss you"he said quietly as she nodded.

"oh, okay"she said as he smirked.

"you like me"he said as she smirked.

"who said that"she said as he took her hand and spun her around so she was facing him.

"you're eye's tell me"he said as she raised her brows.

"my eyes are saying i wanna kick your ass"she said as he smiled.

"you're eyes are saying that you like me"he said as he kissed her and the other's all raised there brows as she smiled and kissed him back.

"zara"she broke appart from harry and looked to fid the others smirking at her and she swallowed.

"i got to g"she said as he smiled.

"they family"he said as she nodded.

"yep"she said as she turned and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

"jackson you remember what i told you"zara sad as jackson nodded.

"i go back but send the car back here so you can return and i tell everyone you died fighting xandred"he said as zara nodded and she set the control's for departure.

"when you're ready press this button"she said as she pointed at a big red button.

"when you're back get out of the car and reach over and press it again and it will come back here without you"she said as he nodded.

"now i want you to be really sad, like crying, and i know you're amazing at lying so do your best"she said as he smiled and they all hugged him.

"see you in a few weeks sis"he said as she nodded.

"you too bro"she said as he sat in the drivers seat and did his seat belt up and touched the button.

"miss you guys"he said as they all waved and he pressed the button and they all watched him vanish in a red light.

2 minutes later the red light was seen again and the car re appeared.

"he did it"she said as the group walked in.

"now i need to try and figure out how what i'm gonna do when i go back"zara said as she sat down.

"zara when you go back i want you to give this to me in your time"jayden said handing her a letter.

"you gonna rant to yourself"she said as he nodded.

"i'm gonna rant to my self about how i treat you and that i shouldn't me mad at you"he said as she nodded and smiled.

"i'll put this in the car so i don't forget it"she said as she walked out then came back in.

"should i just walk to everyone and go hey guys or do somthing more dramatic"zara said as the other's laughed.

"why don't you relax and have fun, spend some quality time with eachother as after all xandred is gone"jii said as they nodded.

"rainbows end"mia said as everyone looked at her.

"were going to rainbows end"she said as they grinned.

* * *

><p>"i can't believe i'm gonna leave"zara said as everyone nodded and she hugged everyone.<p>

"were gonna really miss you"jayden said as they nodded.

"i know, and mike thanx for the tatt"she said as he laughed and she looked down at her arm where the kanji for fire and heaven were on her upper arm and grinned.

"i still think you should not of gotten it"kevin said as zara looked up.

"i like this tattoo kevin"zara said as she looked around.

"i'm really gonna miss you guys"zara said as she looked at jayden.

"especially you dad"she said as he frowned.

"why me"he said as she smirked.

"the way you are now, i'm gonna miss that as you know how you are in the future"she said as he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"well, see ya i guess"she said as they all stepped back and she waved and they did as well and zra grabbed the wheel and plugged her self in.

"here goes nothing"she said as she punched the button and she vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>paranorma city year 2034<strong>

"i can't believe she's gonna jayden"mia said as jayden nodded and consoled mia as they both cried.

"guys"mike yelled as the 2 turned around to find the other rangers when a laugh was hered.

When zara got back to her time she ran to find her family cornered by a monster and her team on the floor.

"where's you're phantom ranger now"the monster teased as the red swallowed.

"SHES DEAD"he yelled as mia and jayden burst out crying and zara raised her brows.

"dad crying? wow"she said as she smirked.

"there not gonna recognize me like this so i might as well make my appearance"she said as she grabbed her blaster.

"HEY"he yelled as they all looked at see her by the car as she crouched and started to shoot the monster.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE, ITS NOT SAFE"jayden yelled as zara smirked.

"SHUT UP I'M SAVING YOUR ASS HERE"she yelled back as jayden raised his brows and the samurais frowned as zara got up and smirked as she walked forward.

"you asked for my and i'm here, so fight me"she said as she looked down at her ruby and then looked up as she clenched her fists.

"MORPH ON PHANTOM RANGER POWER ELIXIR BATALIZER GO"she yelled and morphed as she had on gold pieces of armor and a sword as she swallowed.

"so the phantom ranger is alive"the monster said as he ran at zara.

"zara's alive ZARA"mia yelled as zara ignored her and ran and started to fight as she damaged the monster quite a bit until he stagerd away.

"i will kill you next time"he said as he jumped and vanished as she demorphed and everyone walked forward as jackson ran to zara.

"zara"he said and hugged her.

"h-how are you here, jackson said you died during the final battle"jayden said sternly as zara swallowed.

"i told him to come back and tell everyone i died then send the car back, it was a little test i did"she said as she pulled out the letter.

"father, this is for you, from you in the past"she said as she handed it to him.

"and mom, in the past mike kinda gave me a tattoo"she said as mia froze.

"he what"mia said as zara stopped and showed her.

"i got this"she said as mia smiled.

"come here"she said as zara hugged her and smiled.

"i wrote myself a letter to say that i should treat you better"jayden said as he looked up.

"how do i know that you didn't write this"he said a zara smirked.

"dad, my handwriting isn't that good and i don't know you're signature i only know mom's because i use it at school for sick notes"zara said a mia looked at her.

"you cheeky little"he said as she went to hit zara who jumped back grinning.

"zara"jayden said as she looked up and nodded.

"yeah dad"she said as he walked to her and embraced her.

"i'm so sorry"he said as she smiled.

"don't worry dad"she said as he smiled and picked her up as h threw her up into the air and caught her as she laughed.


End file.
